Friend, Best Friend, and My Boyfriend
by aririnenggan
Summary: Naruto memiliki suatu penyakit yang hanya diketahui oleh Kyubii. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat Naruto pingsan di koridor sekolah? dan bagaimana reaksi sahabt Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto sakit?. cekidot


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & friendship**

**Warning : **AU, typo(s), cerita abal, alurnya maksa, pendiskripsiannya kurang, dan masih banyak lagi. Suka nggak suka silahkan baca.

.

.

.

SMA Konoha

Sekolah itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua murid-murid telah pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali lima orang yang saling bersahabat masih berada di kelas. Gadis berambut blonde sebahu dengan warna mata yang biru sebiru lautan serta tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya menambah kesan manis pada gadis tersebut, dan dua gadis yang lain dengan rambut pink cerah sebahu serta mata jade-nya yang menyiratkan ketegasan serta gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti gadis yang pertama tapi bedanya tidak ada guratan di kedua pipinya dan rambutnya panjang sampai pinggangnya yang diikat dengan rapi. Jangan lupakan masih ada dua orang lagi yaitu pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah maroon dan mata jade serta wajah yang minim ekspresi serta pemuda yang memiliki rambut dengan style spike berwarna coklat serta tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sakura, Ino, Naru, Gaara kalian tidak mau pulang?" Tanya pemuda yang memiliki rambut bewarna coklat.

"Sebentar Kiba kami mau di sini dulu menemani Naru sebentar". Jawab gadis berambut pink atau yang dikenal sebagai Sakura dan masih duduk di sebelah gadis blonde sebahu yang bernama Naruto serta Ino yang duduk di sebelah Naruto di sisi lainnya.

"Terus kau Gaara kenapa tidak pulang?". Tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang kita tahu bernama Kiba kepada pemuda berambut merah maroon yang dikenal bernama Gaara.

"hn" jawab Gaara

"Aaahhh, kau Gaara sudah minim ekspresi minim bicara pula"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja Kiba!"

"Sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar" sela Ino

"Hmmm. . . . yasudahlah aku mau pulang dulu" sahut Kiba dan hendak beranjak dari kelas menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Sakura sebenarnya Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. "Ini Naru tadi bilang dia agak kurang enak badan sejak tadi setelah istirahat" jawab Sakura.

"Haaaaaahhhhh" desah Naruto. Dan Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya "Sebaiknya kita pulang supaya aku bisa istirahat di rumah" lanjutnya.

"Yakin kau sudah merasa baikan Naru?" Tanya Ino

"yaaapp ayo kita pulang Sakura, Ino"

"hmmm . . . yasudahlah kalau begitu" sahut Sakura, berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu sang sahabat untuk antisipasi dan disusul Ino dan Gaara dari belakang

Trrrrtt trrtt trrrrttt

Getar handphone Naruto menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Lalu, iapun membuka sms tersebut.

**From : My Lovely Teme**

'**Dobe apakah kau sudah pulang? Apa perlu ku jemput?'**

**To : My Lovely Teme**

'**Tidak usah Teme aku akan pulang dengan Sakura dan Ino saja'**

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membalas sms tersebut."Sms dari siapa Naru?" Tanya Sakura

"oh ini sms dari Sasuke kok"

"kenapa dia?"

"tidak dia hanya mau menjemputku, tapi kubilang aku akan pualng bersama -" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dia sudah pingsan dan Sakura ikut terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara dan Ino yang masih di belakang Sakura bergegas menuju Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Naru Sakura?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Gaara tolong angkat Naru ke ruang kesehatan kuharap shizune-sensei masih disana" jawab Sakura. Tanpa babibu lagi Gaara menggendong Naruto ala bridal style lari menuju ruang kesehatan. Dan harapan Sakura pun terwujud karena shizune-sensei masih di sana dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Cklek

Pintu ruang kesehatanpun terbuka dan menampilkan wanita dewasa yang menggendong tas bahunya tanda dia bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kenapa dengan Naru, Sakura? Gaara tolong baringkan Naru di kasur itu" Tanya shizune sensei dan menyuruh Gaara untuk membaringkan Naruto di kasur yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ino tolong ambilkan minyak kayu putih di kotak" suruh shizune kepada Ino. " dan Sakura tolong buatkan teh manis untuk Naruto, bahannya ada di situ" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kotak yang berisi teh dan gula.

Gaaraa duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memijat tangan Naruto agar cepat sadar. Sedangkan shizune sensei memijat pelipis Naruto dengan minyak kayu putih. Dan ino membantu Sakura untuk membuat teh manis untuk Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Narutopun sadar dan Sakura segera meminumkan the manis yang dibuatnya kepada Naruto.

Trrrrrttttt trrrrrtttt trrrrttttt trrrrrttt

Handphone Naruto bergetar keras dan Naruto inging mengangkatnya, tapi kedahuluan Gaara yang mengambil alih Hp Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto geram

"Mengangkat telponmu"

/Hei Dobe kau masih dimana? Aku sudah ada di rumahmu tapi kau belum pulang/

"Sasuke apakah itu kau?"

/eeehh Gaara apa yang kau lakukan dengan HP Naru, dimana Naruto sekarang?/ desak Sasuke

"Dia sedang di ruang kesehatan. Tadi dia sempat pingsan"

/kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana/

"Kau akan kesini?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat Naruto sekilas.

"Jangan Gaara, kumohon" bisik Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Kurasa tidak perlu Sasuke kami akan mengantar Naruto ke rumah"

/Apa yang kau bilang. Aku ini kekasihnya, apa hakmu melarangku?/ jawab Sasuke dengan emosi

"Tapi Naru meminta . . . ." belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan obrolannya Hp Naruto langsung d ambil Sakura. "Halo Sasuke-kun apa benar kau bisa menjemput Naru?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

/Hn/

"Ok, kalau begitu kami tunggu di sekolah"

Klik

Sambungan telepon pun langsung diputus Sakura. Dan Sakura pun merasakan tatapan horror yang dilontarkan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Kalau aku pulang dengan Sasuke bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Naru, kami kan bisa numpang di mobil Gaara" jawab Ino sambil melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Hmmmm. . . . kurasa kalian sudah bisa kutinggal dan sebaiknya kau banya istirahat dan makan Naru supaya tidak seperti ini lagi" pamit shizune sensei kepada tiga sekawan yang masih setia menunggu sampai Sasuke datang menjemput Naruto.

20 menit berlalu dengan saling berdiam diri tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Menampilkan pemuda dengan paras tampan, kulit seputih salju serta rambut berwarna dongker yang melawan gravitasi sehingga membentuk seperti pantat bebek. Sasuke pun langsung masuk dan menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Tanya Naruto panic dengan semburat pink di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja membawamu pulang , Dobe"

"Tapi aku bisa berjalan sendiri".

" Diam usuratonkachi"

"Baka"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Kuning"

"Biru"

"Jelek"

"Pantat bebek"

Gaara, Sakura, Ino pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pertengkaran SasuNaru. Dan setelah sampai parkiran Sasukepun memasukkan Naruto kedalam mobil sport berwarna biru dengan ekspresi kesal Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan kedua bibirnya menambah kesan manis pada Naruto. Setelah mobil Sasuke hilang dari pandangan ketiganya pun mulai memasuki mobil Gaara yang berwarna merah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naru yah?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri

"Kurasa dia sakit" jawab Sakura

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Gaara

"Haaahh. . . . . kurasa kalian harus tahu sesuatu"

"Tentang apa?" sergah Ino penasaran.

"Kalian tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering mengeluh pusing dan mimisan?"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara

"Iya. Dan akhir-akhir ini rambutnya pun sering rontok, setelah kutemani dia potong rambut sehingga rambut panjangnya tinggal sebahu ini. Dia bilang bahwa rambutnya sudah tidak rontok lagi. Sebelum kami potong rambut Naruto pernah bercerita kalau dia check up ke dokter bersama kyuu-nii dan hasil pemeriksaannya pun hanya diberi tahu kepada kyuu-nii saja"

"Apa ini gejala kanker"

"Ku harap tidak Ino"

"Ya kau benar kita hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa agar ini tidak terjadi"

"Siapa saja yang tahu soal ini Sakura? Apakah Sasuke juga tahu" sela Gaara

"Untuk saat ini yang tahu Cuma kita ber-enam. Kyuu-nii,Naruto, kita bertiga, dan Sasuke"

"Berarti Sasuke juga tahu?"

"Kurasa iya, apa kau tidak lihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sasuke tadi?" Jawab ino.

"terus bagaimana dengan orang tua naruto, apa mereka juga tahu" sambung Ino

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Sakura

Dan mereka bertiga pun pulang dengan berdiam diri. Masing-masing tenggelam dengan pikiranya sendiri-sendiri.

**E N D OR TBC?**

**A/N : Akhirnya karyaku sendiri telah lahir. Cerita ini aku ambil dari cerita kawanku sendiri, mungkin ada kesamaan ide dalam pembuatannya tapi ini murni buatanku sendiri. Harap dimaklumi jika banyak kekurangan karena saya masih belajar**

**Akhir kata review please? Flame jga boleh asal membangun.**


End file.
